


True love's kiss

by Cisco_Salvatore_14



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Break Up, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Parabatai Bond, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cisco_Salvatore_14/pseuds/Cisco_Salvatore_14
Summary: You know the scene where the Seelie Queen makes Clary kiss Simon and Jace? That but instead Alec, Magnus and Jace
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Comments: 17
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd

The vines tangled themselves around Jace and Magnus' bodies, curling tighter the more they struggled.  
  
Alec really should've seen something like this coming. They had to come to speak to the Seelie Queen to ask her for help against Valentine. Of course, she being the antagonising person she is, got Jace riled up, making him reach for his sword. When the Queen's guards stepped forward, weapons raised, Magnus had lifted his arms, about to perform a spell before the Seelie Queen shouted "Enough!" and the vines started growing underneath their feet.  
  
"Please let them go," Alec said, trying, as usual, to be the voice of reason before things got blown out of proportion.  
  
The Seelie Queen didn't seem to pay any attention to his pleas. She just sat on her throne, twirling her hair with her finger and humming a tune. Alec sighed and continued speaking.  
  
"We don't want a feud with you. We simply want to stop Valentine. If he succeeds he will eliminate all of your kind as well."  
  
She stopped humming. That was better than nothing. Then she stood up and walked down to stand right in front of Alec. In her current form she may be much shorter than him but she still radiated power and authority.  
  
"Very well," she began. "I do suppose I could be persuaded to help you."  
  
"Just tell us what you want and we'll make it happen," said Alec. Finally there were getting somewhere.  
  
"Simple. All I want, Mr Lightwood, is the truth."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
She ignored Alec's question and walked around him to look at Magnus and Jace. Magnus had made peace with the fact that he was trapped. Jace, stubborn as ever, was still struggling against the bonds that would not let go.  
  
"This is Magnus, your boyfriend, correct?"  
  
"Yes," Alec said, even though he knew it wasn't a question. She knew exactly who they were.  
  
"And that means this is Jace, your parabatai?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Hmm," she said, almost like she was contemplating his answers. After a couple nerve-wracking seconds of silence, she spoke again.  
  
"You can set them free."  
  
Alec was relieved at first. But then he looked at the guards and saw they weren't moving. Then he realised that she was looking expectantly at him. Alec looked from Magnus and Jace to the Queen, wondering if there was something he had missed.  
  
"Uh... how?"  
  
"A kiss."  
  
"What?"  
  
"A kiss, Alexander. Kiss the man you're in love with and you may walk out of here with the information you need."  
  
No way. There had to be some sort of trick. It could not be that easy.  
  
"That's it?" Alec asked.  
  
"That's it."  
  
He then turned back to Magnus and Jace. He could already see a faint smirk on Magnus' face.  
  
He walked up to him. Magnus and him had been dating for a couple months now. And every day he loved Magnus more. For not giving up when he pushed him away. For showing him how to accept himself. For loving him through thick and thin.  
  
He leaned in and kissed him. It was gentle and sweet. It was passionate, with all the love in his heart.  
  
When he pulled away, Magnus was still smiling. But then he looked down, at the vines coiled around him. They didn't move.  
  
"Oops, try again," the Queen said in a gleeful, high pitched voice.  
  
"What's going on? You said if I kissed Magnus, it would release them!" he shouted, anger rising inside him.  
  
"That's not what I said," she said. Then she looked him right in the eyes. And he immediately understood what she wanted him to do. He wanted to fight it, argue that there had to be some other way but he knew she'd never budge.  
  
He turned back to the boys, this time looking at Jace. He'd stopped fighting the vines, more likely because of exhaustion than giving up. He looked really uncomfortable, and not because of the binding. Alec couldn't blame him.

"You don't have to do this, Alec," he said. He almost wanted to laugh because they both knew this was the only way they were getting out of this.  
  
He walked up to his parabatai, his mind, against his will and better judgement, going to back to that day they met. When Jace was just a mysterious stranger who walked in on him training. If only he'd known this is where they'd end up.  
  
He leaned in and kissed Jace. He could feel every inch of his body shaking, trembling, before coming to a complete halt. It was... like nothing either of them had ever experienced. And they knew they felt the same thing because of their parabatai rune, which felt like it was on fire. It felt like their souls had collided into one, just like the day they got the runes. It felt like all the forbidden desire Alec had for Jace since they met had broken out of the cage he had locked it in. The kiss devoured his mind, his heart, his soul, his very being. And he let it. Because despite Magnus being the perfect boyfriend, despite Clary and Jace being hopelessly in love, despite everything, Jace would always be the one he'd always love and could never have.  
  
And when he pulled away, the vines around Magnus and Jace were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You asked for another chapter so I provided...

Alec stormed into the Institute, refusing to look back at Jace or Magnus. To say the trip back from the Seelie realm was awkward would be the understatement of the century.  
  
"Hey, Alec, did the Seelie Queen give us what we need?" asked Izzy. He ignored her question and continued down the hall to his room. He slammed the door behind him and collapsed onto his bed. He wanted to scream his head off. How was he supposed to look anyone in the eye ever again?! Not only had he basically confessed that he was still head over heels in love with Jace but he'd done it right in front Magnus, who had been so kind and sweet to him.  
  
After a couple minutes, during which Alec had not moved an inch, the door opened.  
  
"Go away," said Alec, not caring who it was.  
  
"I think we both know I've never been good at minding my own business," said Izzy, closing the door behind her. She walked up to the bed and sat down next to Alec, who's head was still buried in the linen.  
  
"You wanna talk about it?" she said as she slowly started playing with his hair.  
  
"No," Alec muttered, still not looking up at her.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I must have accidentally phrased that as a question. Start talking," she insisted.  
  
Alec sighed and turned over. Then he told her what had happened. She listened quietly, a rare occurance.  
  
"... so now they both know I'm still in love with Jace and they probably hate me. Maybe they can start an Alec Sucks club. I bet Clary would be thrilled to join since I just made out with her boyfriend. Maybe I--"  
  
"Alec."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Okay."  
  
For a while, they just sat there, Izzy still playing with his hair, which was weirdly calming. It seemed like the chaos brewing outside couldn't get to him at that moment. Like when they were kids and it was just him and Izzy against the world.  
  
"You calm now?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good." She stood up and grabbed his arm, pulling him to his feet as well. "I want you to listen very carefully to what I'm about to say."  
  
"Got it."  
  
"No one hates you. Magnus loves you. Jace loves you. Clary loves you. Got it?"  
  
"Doubtful."  
  
"Alec!"  
  
"Okay, okay, I got it."  
  
"Now, I want you to go talk to everyone you think you've hurt today and be honest with them."  
  
"Or I could lie in bed and rot for eternity?" Alec suggested. Izzy gave her a scowl that told him it would be not be that easy.  
  
"Ugh, fine," Alec groaned. "Why is everything so complicated?"  
  
"Heavy is the head that wears the crown," said Izzy, giving him a reassuring smile.  
  
"Where do I even start?" Alec complained.  
  
"Let your heart decide. Now go!" she said, actually pushing him out the door of his own room. Alec sighed and started walking down the corridor.  
  
 **\--Clary--**  
  
He didn't even know where his feet were taking him. He just kept moving until finally, he stood in front of Clary's door. He knocked.  
  
"Come in!" she said.  
  
Alec opened the door. Clary was lying on her bed, sketching something.  
  
"Hey, Alec. What's up?"  
  
"Not much. I just... need to talk to you."  
  
"Okay," she said, still focused on her drawing.  
  
"Uh, Clary," he said in a more serious tone. This time she noticed she look on his face and closed her sketchbook.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
He took a deep breath and braced himself for whatever was gonna happen. Then he told her what happened. When he finished, she did the last thing he expected her to do. She hugged him.  
  
"I'm so sorry she put you through that," she said. Alec hugged her back, despite not believing he deserve a hug right now.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked, once she pulled away.  
  
"Uh, yes? I mean, no. I just... why are you hugging me? I kissed your boyfriend."  
  
"Actually, Jace and I broke up a while ago."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, I didn't know. Which means it doesn't change anything. What I did was wrong."

"Alec," she said, putting a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "You didn't do anything wrong. The Seelie Queen forced you to kiss him. I know you're a good person. You can't blame yourself for loving someone. That's something we can't control. And no matter what you decide to do, I will support and be there for you."  
  
"Thank you," he said. He was about to turn and leave when he reached out to hug her again. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him as well.  
  
 **\--Magnus--**  
  
Alec was worried that Magnus would have left by now but when he entered the training room, there he was, sitting on the couch, reading a book.  
  
"Hey," Alec said.  
  
Magnus turned and smiled.  
  
"Hey," he stood and walked up to him, his hand reaching to graze his cheek. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I should be asking you that," said Alec, pushing his affectionate touch away. He didn't deserve it.  
  
"Alec, you can't seriously blame yourself for what happened back there," said Magnus, like the mere thought was ridiculous.  
  
"But I do! Magnus, I love you. I really do. But how can you just stand there and look at me, touch me, love me, after I just confessed that I love someone else more?"  
  
"He's your parabatai, Alec. I'd never expect you to love me more."  
  
"It's more than that and you know it."  
  
There was a brief silence where all Alec could hear was his heart. Beating. Pounding. Breaking.  
  
"I love you too much to string you along, Magnus. The truth, the absolute truth, is that I have loved Jace from the moment I saw him. And he has held my heart since that day. Meeting you, it changed my life. And I wish it could be different. But I will always love Jace more and it would be cruel to pretend that could change. And I really hate myself for not wanting someone so perfect."  
  
More silence. It was... painful. It took all the willpower Alec had to not cry. Because he knew if he did, Magnus would comfort him. Because he was so damn pure and selfless. That's why breaking his heart was the most painful thing Alec had ever felt.  
  
"Alec," said Magnus, in his calm, understanding tone. In that moment, he despised it. He wanted Magnus to yell, scream, hurt him even, hate him. Maybe that would make the pain bearable. But instead he stepped forward and held his hands.  
  
"I knew you loved Jace since we met. I could see it in your eyes. I could see the pain in them from denying yourself what would truly make you happy. I would hate to make you feel that pain again. All I want, all I've ever wanted for you, is for you to be happy. And if that's what you find with Jace, then I could never stand in your way."  
  
Alec felt too many emotions to express in words at that moment so he just wrapped his arms around him, hugging him tight as he started sobbing, tears streaking down his face. He doesn't remember how long it was till he stopped.  
  
 **\--Jace--**  
  
He stood outside Jace's bedroom door for about ten minutes. He wanted to run. Hide. Jump out a window. Anything except enter that room. But he had to eventually. And no amount of waiting would make it easier.  
  
He knocked. He'd never knocked on Jace's door before.  
  
"Come in, Alec."  
  
He walked in. Jace was standing in the middle of the room. He looked nervous, which was very strange look for him. Jace was never nervous.  
  
"How'd you know it was me?" Alec asked.  
  
"A feeling," Jace answered, reaching under his shirt to feel his parabatai rune. Alec did the same.  
  
"You know, I felt you hurting earlier," Jace continued. "It hurt so much. I wanted to come help you but I thought... if it was Magnus then I'd only make it worse."  
  
Alec really didn't think it could've gone worse. But... it was good. It was a start. But now his biggest challenge yet faced him. The problem that had plagued him for years.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Jace.  
  
"Honestly I'm kind of tired of that question," Alec sighed.  
  
"Fine," said Jace. "Then we don't need to talk." And before he knew it, Alec felt a pair of lips against his own. He froze, completely unsure of what the hell was going on. Once he regained control he pushed Jace away.

"Why did you do that?" Alec said, his brain still trying to process it. "Just because I like you doesn't mean you have to kiss me out of pity."  
  
"I didn't do it because of pity. I did it because it felt right."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Alec, I know we both felt it in the Seelie realm. It was like our souls were made for each other. They wanted to be together."  
  
"But... wait... you're..."  
  
"Please don't say 'straight'. Me liking you cannot be the most unbelievable thing you can think of."  
  
"Definitely makes the top ten," Alec said with a nervous laugh.  
  
Jace smiled and took a step closer. "Look, I already know you've memorised some chapter of the Clave's rulebook that says parabatai can't be together so let me save you the trouble. I don't care. I want you."  
  
Alec was struggling more and more to form actual words.  
  
"No, this... this is... it can't be..."  
  
"Well, if you think you're dreaming, I could pinch you," Jace said with a smirk, his hands sliding onto Alec's hips.  
  
"Okay, slow it down, Romeo. You don't have to keep flirting with me," said Alec.  
  
"But I like flirting with you. You get all cute when you blush. Just like that," Jace said, smiling as Alec's cheeks turned a brighter shade of pink.  
  
"But seriously, Jace, if we're gonna do this, then I wanna take it slow."  
  
"Whatever you want," said Jace, with a gleeful grin. "Can I kiss you again?"  
  
"Sure," Alec chuckled before kissing Jace again, this time without all the pressure of... everything on his shoulders. He could just let go and sink into Jace's arms.


End file.
